The present invention relates to a container of the type wherein there is provided a closure which is adapted to be pivotably mounted with respect to the container housing for movement between a closed position thereof and an open position thereof. The container is particularly adaptable for use as a bread box but could clearly be used for housing articles other than bread, as may be desired.
The use of containers having pivotally mounted closures is, as such, well known in the art. Such containers, however, utilize conventional means for such pivotal mounting consisting usually of conventional hinges or pins adapted to be received in complementary openings or bearings therefor.
The difficulty with such prior art containers having pivotally mounted closures is that the use of hinges and pins renders the construction somewhat more complex and expensive and makes it necessary for the closure to be fully assembled at the point of manufacture and prior to shipping, there being no possibility of severing the closure from the housing without impairing the further utility of the pivoting means whether such consists of hinges or pins. Further, in accordance with the prior art, it is usually necessary to provide auxiliary means for maintaining the container closed, such auxiliary means comprising components such as springs or magnets, all of which add to the cost of the unit and all of which present other possible sources for malfunction.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved container which is void of the above mentioned disadvantages now present in prior art containers, particularly of the type which function as bread boxes.